Guy talk
by Spiny97
Summary: Drew gives Ash some friendly advice on how to ask out Misty during a little joyride through the skies...


**Guy Talk**

**Contestshiping**** / PokeShipping**

"Come on Ash! What are you waiting for! Y'a scared?" Drew sneered at Ash. He was hovering over the cliffs edge upon his majestic Flygon.

Ash looked around. His brain told him to go but his stomach was telling him otherwise. He stared down and gulped. It was a long drop.

"I…I dunno. Last time I tried to fly on Charizard it ended pretty badly, I don't think he likes it when I'm on his back". Ash pulled back his short sleeved blue Shirt slightly, revealing a long bandage running from his shoulder to his elbow. Drew could just make out crimson burn marks from an unprotected part of his arm. He looked a little scared at first, but soon regained his confidence.

"Meh, it's just a burn. Try asking it nicely this time instead of just throwing it's pokeball off the cliff like last week." He said sniggering. His Flygon held back a laugh.

Ash sighed nervously. "…er, okay". The nervous trainer plucked a Pokeball from his belt and was about to throw it, but thought better of it and opened it manually. In a flash of white Light, A large, orange dragon-like Pokemon stood proudly. Roaring and letting off jets of flame into the air.

"Charizard, I need to fly on your back. Would you let me?"

Charizard looked a bit surprised. It turned with a sneering smile on it's face, turning down Ash's request.

"Aww! C'mon!" Ash bellowed, frustrated.

* * *

"Aww! Is mister big shot flyer too weak to carry an itty bitty twainer?" Flygon said, taunting Charizard in poke speak.

"That's it Bug Boy! You're on!" Charizard roared in response. With that, he flicked his tail beneath ash's legs, flinging his master onto his back.

* * *

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Flygon smiled back. Ash was a bit surprised and shocked, but soon got to grips with holding onto Charizard.

"Hehe. Ash, if I didn't know you, I would have thought you've never flown before!" Drew laughed.

"…no…of course I've flown before! Who do you think I am! An Idiot!" Ash retorted nervously. His pupils darting back and forth faster than a Ninjask playing tennis.

Drew sighed. "I'll race ya!". Instantly, Flygon sped downwards into freefall, turning into a Green blur, Drew disappearing with him. Charizard immediately gave Chase equally fast. Ash almost lost his grip and fell at the sudden speed Gain. They both fell, faster than a Jet plane. Ash nearly wet himself as they descended vertically, Charizard even throwing in the odd spiral just to annoy his master. Everything went into a blurry mess, nothing was visible for Ash. He thought he could feel his insides twirling along with Charizard, his eyes and ears popped, his face was almost ripped clean off by the G-force.

"ARRRRRRRGH!"

Just before they hit the ground, Charizard pulled up in a turn so sharp that if it were any lower they would have dived underground. Ash's whole body changed it's gravity so fast it felt like being turned upside-down and inside-out. As they began to slow and calm their pace, Ash opened his eyes, still clinging to his loyal pokemon for dear life. As the world un-blurred itself, he faintly recognised Drew, upon his mystic Dragon, flying beside them.

"How nice of you to join us" He sniggered. Charizard and Flygon held back chuckles themselves. Ash's head rose, his body stood vertically after about a minute's practice. Although a bit queasy, he forced a confident grin.

"Yes, it is."

They flew beside one another, turning and twisting through Tohjo valley. Drew smiled as the wind rustled his mint green hair whilst Ash clung on to Charizards back for his life whilst the aforementioned flame pokemon gave him a 'joy ride' over the gleaming blue lake. The only experience close to this was when he and Charizard battled Entei, and then Charizard didn't have any intentions of scaring Ash shitless, his mind focused on the Legendary beast he was trying to beat.

"Enjoying yourself?" Drew sneered.

"Err…Whoa!...erm…argh!...Yes?" Ash forced himself, trying to retain some dignity. Drew just laughed at his feeble attempts, then decided to bring up a new topic.

"Ash?"

"Ye-Woah! Yes?" came the struggling reply as Charizard gave him the hardest time possible flying.

"How are you with Misty?"

Suddenly, Charizard stopped twisting and squirming in the air, surprised by Drew's new choice of chat. Three pairs of curious eyes watched the Shell-shocked Ash as he paused, a horrified expression on his face. The awkward silence lasted for a good minute until the raven-haired trainer came back to reality.

"WHAT?"

"I said 'how are you with Misty?'"

"W-What do you m-m-mean?"

Drew sighed.

"I know you like her." He chuckled, bringing back the feeling of moral superiority.

Charizard and Flygon chanted in hisses, growls and grunts something that translated as 'Ash and Misty sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' in a childish tone.

"Wha? I do not like Misty! YUCK!" Ash retorted, hints of Anger and pressure in his voice.

Drew chuckled again.

"Of course you don't, tough guy. Your also riding on a magical Feebas that will take you to the magical realm of lollypop land where candy eats people and-" Drew continued sarcastically before being cut off.

"Shut up Drew! How did you know I like Misty anyway? Who told y-"Ash shouted angrily back at him, covering his mouth and blushing furiously after realising what he had just said. After 10 seconds of agonizing silence, Ash gave in. It was useless…

"…Oh alright, fine! I do _kind _of like her…a little bit….maybe a lot…"

"hehehe…looks like May was right after all…"

"May? May told you? I don't even know if May knew herself?"

"She said it was a woman's intuition or something like that. She also asked Misty and she said that she said-"

"Said what? What did she say? Tell me what she said!" Ash attacked him with his words, trying to get Drew to tell him quicker. He really wanted to know.

"…She said that she feels the same way and she's been waiting for you to ask her forever and that she really hops you make a move soon." Drew went on as-a-matter-of-factly. Ash just sat there, his expression held a huge smile but his eyes were cold and solemn. He was completely silent until…

"She…she likes me? She really likes me?"

"That's what I heard"

"YEEEESSSSS!" Ash screamed into the heavens, standing upright on Charizard's back, causing the fire dragon to wobble slightly.

"…Then what have I been DOING this whole time! I'm gonna go right now! Haha! C'mon Chari-" Ash's joyful speech was interrupted.

"Whoa man! You gotta slow down, keep it cool…"

Ash sighed, sitting back down on Charizard's back. He was panting heavily.

"Okay…gotta…keep it cool…slowly…Wait a minute? Oh my god what do I do? I-I-I-I don't know anythi-"

"Don't worry Ashy-boy, the doctor is in…" Drew replied, smiling devilishly.

"…what?"

Drew facepalmed.

"I can help you out with this…"

"Oh…okay…sure! What first?" ash leaned in, eager to hear what Drew was about to say.

"First, you gotta take it slow. Think about this before you plunge into something like this, for example…hmmm…Flygon! Steel Wing on that Rock!"

Flygon obeyed its commands as its wings turned steely white. It lowered and smashed the peak of a large rock to pieces, small pebbles flying everywhere. Ash pondered on what he was doing, and so did Charizard.

"Come down and look at this…" He told ash, motioning him to lower his altitude so that both were literally skimming the waters surface. Drew indicated some of the pebble shrapnel flying below them, skipping across the lake thanks to the power of Flygon's steel wing. Ash was astounded on how Drew had managed to do something like that.

"See, lets say that this Pebble represents you and Misty. You ever know how long it's gonna last, there will be rough patches and good patches. There will be obstacles which you'll have to get by, there'll be many things trying to stop you, but at the end of it all, it all Pays off…"

They both watched as the Pebble steadily skipped down the lake, avoiding driftwood and Magikarp before finally succumbing into the blue abyss, never to be seen again.

"Wow Drew…how do you know all this?"

"I'm _May's_ boyfriend. I've been through it all. It's gonna be hard, even for me, in our future together…"

Ash started to giggle, then burst out laughing. It was a good while until his eyes met the 3 pairs of piercing pupils, and the fire swelling up in Charizards mouth…

"…You were serious, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was…" Drew sneered. Ash took a deep breath under the pressure of 3 pairs of venomous eyes.

"It's just I'd never thought about that, y'know? The future…getting married…having kids…"

Drew chuckled. Thankfully, Ash didn't notice.

"Anyway…on to lesson number 2; finding the right moment…"

Ash leaned in. Drew smiled devilishly, he could quite easily completely ruin Ash's chance of ever finding love with anyone with his advice, but he decided not to. Why? because May would slap him if he did.

"Okay Ashy, listen up. If you wanna tell a Girl you like her, there is one of 3 moments to do so…"

"…yes? What is it? Talk faster!"

"You either pretend you're dying…"

"Oh brother…" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Wait 'till you're alone…"

Ash's eyes pricked at this one. He'd been alone with Misty many times before. Dammit! Why hadn't he used one of those opportunities?

"Or 3, take her out on a date…"

"Hmm...that seems simple enough…"

"And that brings us to the third and final lesson…are you sure she's the right one?"

"errr….ermm…derp derp…ahhh….ummmm…..er"

Drew sighed.

"Are you sure that she's the girl you wanna-"

"Oh! Right….errr…yeeeeaaaah…I think…."

"No Ash, you can't think. You've got to know!"

"Know what?"

There was a stunned silence from Drew. His cocky grin faded into an annoyed smear grazing his face and his eyebrows lowered. Ash caught on.

"…Oh! Right…yeah…well, I think I know…"

"Okay, how about we skip that lesson for now…"

"Why?"

"Believe me Ash, you'll definitely know one day…"

"er…okaaaay…"

Drew looked ahead. Tohjo river seemed to end…that must mean…"

"Ash! We're at Tohjo falls!"

"Awesome! Wait…what?"

Ash's eyes caught that of Charizards, who was beaming a toothy, naughty grin his way.

"Oh no, oh no no no…no n-GWAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ash yelped as both he, Charizard, Drew and Flygon dived beside the huge waterfall. Ash could vaguely hear his companions yelling in pleasure as the spun down, following the descending wall of Water down the falls. Charizard was even cheeky enough to put it's back to the falls, completely soaking his poor trainer.

Drew and Ash landed their respective steeds on the mountaintop, looking out over the waterfall.

"Hey Drew?"

"What?"

"Thanks"

"No prob"

"…can I go n-"

"Yes"

"YES!" Ash squealed, mounting Charizard once more and flying off in the direction of Cerulean city. Flygon also lifted off the ground, preparing to follow them, Drew motioned for it to stay.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll do fine. He can tell us all about his little_ adventure_ tomorrow." Drew laughed, almost evilly. Flygon cackled in. This would be _fun_…


End file.
